Hateful Love of the Bands
by hbatso01
Summary: NejiTenten, ShikamaruIno, SauskeSakura!WARNING:CARICTERS OOC!every one gets into two band groups, the guys sing songs to the girls and visaversa. but who asks who out?this story is romantic and funny. Plese if you read, please review on how bad you hate i
1. chap 1 the begining

(A/N: hea, this is another band thing, the older sis is the author of this fan fiction. But ya, I don't own Naruto…oh well. So the band groupings go like this: Neji on the guitar and singing, Sauske on the guitar, and Shikamaru on the drums as The Kunai. Tenten plays the guitar and sings, Sakura plays the violin, Ino plays the drums, and Hinata plays the keyboard in the band called The Poison Shuriken)(A/N:parings NejiTenten, ShikamaruIno, SauskeSakura. WARNING: characters are OOC.)

AT THE HYUGA HOUSEHOLD: NEJI'S P.O.V.:

"Hea um Hinata, do you and your band want to come to our concert tonight" i asked.

"Um…Um…sure, we would love to…why?"She stuttered.

"No reason!" i answered going into his room.

As I called Sauske, Shikamaru walked in the room talking to Sauske on his cell phone.

"Ya I'm here as of this moment. Ok here he is," Shikamaru said as he threw the phone at me and collapsing on the floor.

"Hea Neji, did she say yes?" Sauske asked.

"She said no." I answered trying to keep a straight voice.

"What!? She said no!?!Why? Let me talk to her!" he yelled.

I laughed "Don't worry she said yes."

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE CONCERT: NEJI'S P.O.V.:

"Where are they? They were supposed to be here already!"

"Don't worry you worry pants. Were here aren't we?"A voice asked. The voice came from a group of girls.

"Everyone, this is the Poison Shurikens. My cousin is the keyboard player in the band." I said.

"Now for the please put your hands for the main event, the Kunai!!" the announcer said.

A second later all the we walked on to the stage and I said, "for your first song we would like to play a song to our special guests." We all looked at the girls waving at us.

Shikamaru taped his sticks 3 times and we started playing.

1-2-3 like a bird I sing Cause you giving me the most beautiful set of wings I'm so glad you're here today Cause tomorrow I might have to go and fly away Hey! When I'm down to my last dollar I walk right threw my shoes Just a small reminder of the hell that I've gone through But look at me still smiling Cause I'm wondering what I'll do Since I ain't got nothing I got nothing to lose Everybody say Ha Ha Ha, Ha Ha Ha,My Friends are always giving me Watches, Hats, and wine That's how I know this is serious That's how I know it's time I don't have to worry about things that I don't have Cause if I ain't got nothing I got nothing to hold me back 1-2-3 Like a bird I sing Cause you giving me the most beautiful set of wings And I'm so glad you're here today Cause tomorrow I might have to go and fly away Fly away, Fly away There's nothing that's worth keeping me From places I should go From happyville to lovingland I'm gonna tour from coast to coast I'm leaving everything behind There's not much that I need Cause If I ain't got nothing I could lose a fancy freed 1-2-3 Like a bird I sing Cause you giving me the most beautiful set of wings And I'm so glad you're here today Cause tomorrow I might have to go and fly away Fly away, Fly awayLook at me so free Nothings holding me down(down) Look at me so free

Can't keep my feet on the ground 1-2-3 Like a bird I sing Cause you giving me the most beautiful set of wings And I'm so glad you're here today Cause tomorrow I might have to go and

1-2-3 Like a bird I sing Cause you giving me the most beautiful set of wings And I'm so glad you're here today Cause tomorrow I might have to go and fly away Fly away, Fly Away, Fly away, Fly away Fly away Fly Away, Fly Away, Fly away, Fly away Fly away 1-2-3 like a bird I sing Cause you've giving me the most beautiful set of wings 1-2-3 like a bird I sing

Cause you've giving me the most beautiful set of wings

As the crowd quieted down Sauske said, "Ok now that have sung the song to them, will they please come up?"

The girls were shocked. They finally decided to go on stage and the crowd was shocked. They thought that the guys would have liked any other girl group like the F.H.A. or something.

(A/N: it is midnight and we couldn't think of anything else!!! Anyway I have a lot of thoughts to get down for the next chapters!!!)


	2. Chap 2 the dream

(A/N: hea, this is the older sis, I can't believe I actually got a review over chapter 1! it was short, I know, but it was 4 pages on my computer! But ya, I don't own Naruto…oh well. Just if you forgot, the band groupings go like this: Neji on the guitar and singing, Naruto on the keyboard, Sauske on the guitar, and Shikamaru on the drums as The Kunai. Tenten plays the guitar and sings, Sakura plays the violin, Ino plays the drums, and Hinata plays the keyboard in the band called The Poison Shuriken. Love parings: NejiTenten, ShikamaruIno, and SauskeSakura. WARNING: characters are OOC.)

AT TENTEN'S PLACE: Tenten P.O.V.:

"I know, that was awesome, I can't believe that they told their fans that they liked us!" I said on my cell to Ino.

"Ya, that was pretty cool, but think of all of our fanboys and their fangirls." Ino said sympathetically.

"Tenten, go to bed! It is three if the morning!" my mom said.

"Okay mom, sorry Ino, got to go!" I said into the phone.

IN TENTEN'S DREAM: Tenten P.O.V.:

Thunderclouds loom over the top of the mountain, rain coming down like hammers and nails. Locked in her iron cage, she shivers while the shadows whisper their teasing taunts. The thunder rolls, and she looks up at the sky.

Just then, the shadows peel away, and a _darker_ shadow appears. Their eyes mocking and triumphant, as they stand over the cage. "No one is coming to rescue you," the shadow tells her. "You are trapped here forever, because I know you. As of now, you are completely helpless, completely helpless!"

The young girl said nothing. She kept her eyes low and to the ground, so she would not have to look at her captor. The shadow laughed again and walked away. "like a bird with clipped wings!" it said to its fellow shadows. "Lost all her power, lost all her will..." the shadow paused for a moment, looking back at the cage."Lost all hope."

The shadows disappeared, leaving her alone with the cold sunrise, but at sunset, they would be back, to taunt her further. She would cry, but her eyes had no more tears. There were no birds on this mountaintop, no friendly animals to hear her call for help.

The day crawled by, scorching sun burning down on her, without even a blanket to shade herself from the heat. The little water she got from the rain was already dried up. She tried to sleep, tried to escape to the realm of dreams, but the world outside her cage kept her from even that small comfort.

At around noon, she felt something move across her shoulder. She looked up. A shadow? She turned. Someone standing with no emotion in their eyes. "Who?" she whispered, her parched throat hurting from even a single word.

The figure stepped forward. A young ninja called to her, "My name is Neji," she said. "Who are you?"

The girl paused, her eyes gazing down at the odd mark on his forehead. "Please!" the girl pleaded. "Please! Help me!"

"Okay, hold on a moment." He replied.

The girl stepped away from the bars of the cage. As she did this, he was making hand signs and then the air around her became thick with chakra, and the bars made a horrible sound and the cage fell apart.

"Th...Thank you." She said.

"Now now my little child, why have you broken my toy? I liked that toy." A creepy man said in the shadow of a tree.

"Why did you imprison her? Did she do something agent you?" Neji questioned.

Out of no ware, three shurikens came out of the sky and pierced the man's face.

The man fell to his knees and screamed in pain. Blood was flowing out of him.

Neji grabbed the girl by the wrist and ran the opposite was of the dyeing man.

As they came to a clearing down the mountain, Neji said" Tenten, wake up, you need to wake up."

"How, how did you know my name?"She said in shock.

At that moment Tenten jerked up in her sleep and saw Ino over her with a phone in her hand.

"I came over and your mom asked for me to wake you up. And someone is on the phone for you." She said smiling while handing her the phone.

"Hello?" Tenten asked.

(A/N: I have to get at least 5 reviews on this chapter and then you can find you the romanticness, oddness, and funniness of the rest I have in store for this story.)


	3. Chap 3 the askings

(A/N: hea, this is the older sis, again, I can't believe I actually got a review over chapter 1 & chapter 2! They both were short. But ya, I don't own Naruto…oh well. Just if you forgot, the band groupings go like this: Neji on the guitar and singing, Naruto on the keyboard, Sauske on the guitar, and Shikamaru on the drums as The Kunai. Tenten plays the guitar and sings, Sakura plays the violin, Ino plays the drums, and Hinata plays the keyboard in the band called The Poison Shuriken. Love parings: NejiTenten, ShikamaruIno, and SauskeSakura. And I will keep my promise, here is my next chapter. WARNING: characters are OOC.)

RECAP:

At that moment Tenten jerked up in her sleep and saw Ino over her with a phone in her hand.

"I came over and your mom asked for me to wake you up. And someone is on the phone for you." She said smiling while handing her the phone.

"Hello?" Tenten asked.

There was silence on the other end.

"Hello, if you don't say anything I will hang up!" Tenten yelled into the phone as she walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"I know your secret." What appeared to be a young man, a little older than she was.

"Wh…what secret?"Tenten stammered.

"Meet me under the biggest tree in the park."

"Who are you?"

"Just meet me there at noon." There was a click as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Ino asked pealing an orange.

"No one, what's for breakfast?"

TIME SKIP: 11:55: Ino'S PLACE:

"Hea Tenten, um…where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"Nowhere, don't tell anyone that I left, okay?" Tenten said as she jumped out the window.

Tenten went to the park where the biggest tree was, and waited.

Finally a mysterious man came out of the tree; she realized that it was Neji. She punched him and yelled "Why am I here?"

"Wow that actually hurt, and you are here because I love you, you like me to right? If you do, say yes."

"To what?"

"Will you go out with me?"

WITH THE GIRLS AT INO'S PLACE: NORMAL P.O.V:

The girls were interrupted by someone at the door. As Ino went to the door two people went in threw the window in the living room.

Ino herd a scream and ran to the living room. She saw Hinata and sakura standing over Naruto and Sauske tied up and they looked like they were about to go in their pants.

Ino started to laugh and the door rang again. She saw Shikamaru and before she could say anything, he grabbed her by the waist and gave her a kiss. Ino was shocked and when he let go she slapped him.

"Oww that hurt! What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"What was that kiss for?"She replied.

"I came to ask you to be my girlfriend. So will you?"

Ino was so shocked. She thought about this moment for a long time and never thought that he would actually get up and do anything like this.

"Oh, I get it." Shikamaru said like his heart had been ripped out. He turned around and left for home.

Ino grabbed his arm and hugged him tightly saying "Shikamaru, I have been waiting for ever for you to ask me that, yes, yes I will."

Ino and Shikamaru went to the living room and saw Hinata in Naruto's lap and Sauske and Sakura kissing in the love seat. Ino just had to laugh and say" if you guys wish to have it, go elsewhere."

Shikamaru sat down and grabbed Ino by the waist and pulled her down in the chair with him and kissed her again.

WITH Tenten AND Neji IN THE PARK: NORMAL P.O.V:

"I hate you Nejisan." Tenten joked.

"well I hate you to. But you still haven't answered my statement."

"You will find out at our next concert. Anyway, I left Hinata, Ino, and Sakura at Ino's place. I better get back to them."Tenten said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Neji froze at that very moment of shock. He just stood there watching Tenten sprint back to the house.

(A/N: AHH!!!It is 6:00 in the morning and I have been up all night typing this story for who knows how long!!! This author's note is the beginning of the 4th page. I don't care if you think this chapter is short!!! But I will get the next chapter up A.S.A.P. if I get 15-20 reviews overall. Okay, review on what you thought, bye and hear from you later!!!)


End file.
